<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onset by kiatkiat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174851">Onset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat'>kiatkiat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Biology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Solomon Spoilers, ROMANI IS A GOOD BOY, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jacking off time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>on·set [noun]: the beginning of something, especially something unpleasant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romani Archaman &amp; Fujimaru Ritsuka, Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Romani Archaman/Reader, Romani Archaman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Biology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a beta was all you knew for your whole life, cemented by the fact you never presented as anything else when you turned sixteen. Even your regular health check-ups with Dr. Roman yielded nothing but normal signs for one. With everything going well, you were naturally surprised to find outt the exact opposite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, so you mean the fever, the headaches—are all because I'm approaching something similar to a heat?” you said in disbelief. Your hormones were going haywire, and it wasn't because of a faulty menstrual cycle. Roman checked your signs again, as well as your records.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even your profile says you're a beta, but your symptoms are exactly the ones for those approaching heat,” he replied. The two of you stared at each other before a blush erupted on his cheeks. “A-ah, you might be a late-bloomer. Have you been feeling... aroused as of late?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was your turn to feel embarrassed. The answer to it was 'yes', of course. Your body felt no need to restrain itself, even during material gathering and supply runs to past Singularities. A lot of your Servants were alphas, so your body's reaction made sense. You could only hope your Servants didn't pick up on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm, yeah. Sadly. I guess it's a bit distracting during battles...” you replied, lowering your gaze to the floor. The doctor's presence wasn't any different. Whether he disguised his scent or he was just a beta, he thankfully didn't seem affected by you. You couldn't really say the same for yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, I get why some Servants are—“ he cut himself off. While having a partner during your heat was good, Roman didn't know which Servant would restrain themselves enough to not mark you. Plus, this was probably your first heat. Having a very horny alpha at your beck and call was going to be very scary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled out a drawer out, grabbing a pack of heat suppressants. Roman gestured for you to hold a hand out, placing the medicine in your open palm. “These are heat suppressants. They help with your symptoms, and might even disguise your scent for you. Take them twice a day, after breakfast and dinner, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the suppressants did do everything it was promised to do, then it would be a godsend. You placed the pack in your skirt pocket, cursing its shallowness before turning back to the doctor. “Thank you. I'll start them tomorrow,” you said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Roman helplessly watched as you stood up, making a straight beeline to the door without any time for him to process your exit. He wanted to run after you, but decided against it. He ran his hands over his face before sighing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe being a meal late won't hurt,” he said, slumping in his chair. Now that you were gone, he could finally have some privacy to himself. Your scent, even before your heat, was too strong. It was like all your late heats were coming for revenge. The doctor could only guess that this one would hit you very hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of your irresistible scent, it was enough to give him a hard-on, too. Roman was thankful that the fabric of his coat could mask it, but the discomfort of his cock straining against his pants was too real. You were given orders to stay in Chaldea, too, so it meant he would still see you around. Maybe even see some other alpha garnering for your attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gritted his teeth. The image of you, their poor omega Master, getting cornered by someone like Gilgamesh is enough to make him agitated. Emiya, the Archer who'd cook dinner for you, would probably want to be your partner for your heat, too. With all the eligible alphas under your command, it was impossible you'd go through this alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman imagined you, in the darkness of your room, getting fucked through your heat by Cu. Maybe it would be someone like Bedivere, gently eating you out as your heat-stricken body writhed underneath him. Either of the scenarios would be better if it was him, but...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cursing, the doctor stood up, making sure all doors and openings to his office were locked before settling onto his chair. He unzipped his coat, haphazardly tossing it on his desk before undoing his pants. The underwear that was being stained by his pre-cum were pulled down as well. The cool air was surprising, but welcoming as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I really going to jack off like a high school boy?” he asked himself as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hands. He winced as the cold liquid touched the skin of his length. With his continuous strokes, though, he started to imagine that it was <em>you</em> who was touching him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ah, are you that naughty, Dr. Roman?</em>” imagination you asked, sighing as you pumped his shaft with your warm, soft hands. Fuck, this shouldn't have been as hot as it was. Especially when the real you was back in your room, probably touching yourself to whoever. Still, it didn't stop the low sigh of your name from spilling out of his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I'm the one in heat, y'know? But look at how your cute cock is throbbing in my hands,</em>” you whispered, licking a strip up the backside of his shaft. He twitched in his seat, trying to emulate the feeling as best as he could. “<em>It smells so good, too. So hot and thick... I wanna eat it up. Is that what you want? Do you want me to eat your cock that badly?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes,” Roman stuttered, pumping his cock to the vision of you giving the tip a kitten lick. You took the head in, first, giving it a small suck before taking it slowly in your mouth. Your warm, wet mouth. Your tongue was as tease, too, trying to wiggle around with a cock on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever sounds you were making were muffled. Instead, you started to pump Roman's hard length in and out of your inviting mouth, making sure to look up at him with doe eyes. He almost came at the image, with your lips wrapped around his cock like a good omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, you take me so well, d-don't you?” he muttered, increasing the pace of his strokes and pumps. Imaginary you started sucking and moving faster as well. You moaned around the sensitive skin of his length. The vibrations made Roman shudder, momentarily pausing in his ministrations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stopped sucking, taking your mouth off his cock with a pop. “<em>You liked that little move, didn't you? So dirty, doctor,</em>” you cooed. He followed your eyes as your mouth licked the side of his length before letting his cock rest in your mouth again. You stilled, letting his manhood feel heavy in your mouth before sucking on it like before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shifted, taking the whole length in a deepthroat and sucking, lightly dragging your teeth over the sensitive skin. Seeing you so vulnerable, so good for Roman was what sent him over the edge. He came, muffling his cries with a hand as he shook. Spurts of white splattered all over the floor, bringing him back to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor felt so warm all over, adjusting the collar of his shirt before reaching for his tissues. At least his cock was starting to soften. With another sigh, he started on scrubbing the floor clean of his cum. He was starting to feel regretful, too. How was he going to be able to look you in the eye now?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could see you in his mind, nude and spread out on his bed. You were beckoning him to join you, so that maybe he could ease your heat better than the stupid suppressants. Roman grimaced, feeling another boner coming up just as he was cleaning the effects of the last one. At this point, it'd be a miracle if he could work again today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I MEANT IT TO BE HOT AND QUICK NOT FLUFFY WHAT IS THIS ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within just a few hours of being told you were an omega, it started to make sense why your Servants were acting the way they were. Even Emiya seemed affected. The poor Archer was probably trying his best to cook dinner for you at his insistence. He maintained his stoic facade, but you could see right through it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Emiya, it's fine. Thank you for the offer, but I can cook for myself,” you said, as if you were any better. Dr. Roman hadn't told anyone about this, but you realized how obvious you must've been to the others. Aside from the embarrassment you felt, arousal also pooled between your legs. It was taking everything to not pounce on him..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't have the chance to reply, though, as the door to the kitchen swung open. Gilgamesh, in all his golden glory, had stepped in. His red eyes zeroed in on you, scrunching his nose. With only a day or two before your heat, you had attracted even more people than you thought. Thankfully, Emiya moved between you and the other Archer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilgamesh scowled, obviously displeased. “Step aside, Faker, and allow me to claim what is rightfully mine. This fool's scent has been an affliction to myself. I will take care of it, as pervasive as it is, and mark her as my own,” he said. Gold swirls formed a portal, letting the Archer take a sword from it. “Now, if you choose to disobey me, I shall cut you down where you stand. Move.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are wrong to think I will bow down to the likes of you,” Emiya said. He hadn't drawn his weapon yet, but neither of them wanted to back down yet. Their scents <em>reeked</em> of power and dominance. You rubbed your thighs together, mentally berating yourself for feeling so excited by this. Normally, you would have stopped it already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as you liked the feeling of being fought over, you had to remain rational. It would be an even bigger problem if a fight broke out here. You poked Emiya's side, hoping he'd feel it through his firm muscle that you wanted on top of you—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shook your head. “S-stop it, you two. I'm heading back to my room,” you said, walking past both of them. Gilgamesh scoffed, reaching out to grab your arm, but Emiya was faster. Both of your Archers scowled at each other, and you thought this would've been the end for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hunger and anxiety gnawed at your stomach as you bolted to your room. A few Servants tried to wave at you, but you couldn't really stop now. It would've been another showdown between them if you paused to chat with them, and that in itself was a major inconvenience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were so eager to lock yourself in your room and stay there until the suppressants kicked in that you almost didn't notice the poor doctor standing right outside your room, holding a paper bag. It was his scent that made you falter in your steps, slowing down just to talk to him. He looked like he was waiting, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! Hello, (Y/N),” Dr. Roman greeted, extending the paper bag to you. “I thought you would be in your room, since um... anyway, I got a little concerned since the kitchen was full of alphas a while ago. That would be a little scary for you, so I heated some food with the microwave in my office.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Words couldn't even describe how thankful you were for a beta like Dr. Roman. While Mash was good company, only the doctor knew about your heat. That was probably the case until Gilgamesh just had to make a scene, anyway. You sighed, taking the still-warm food from his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, I was getting hungry anyway....” you replied, opening the door to be wide enough for the two of you. You smiled at him, gesturing him to go inside. “How about the two of us eat together? I'm starting to miss any sense of normalcy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor appreciated your offer, he really did. Roman was just scared that something they'd regret might happen in a closed room with him. Your scent (which was slightly tinged with arousal, God help him) was already getting to him, too. Still, the past days must've been hard on you, so he allowed himself to indulge you just this once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He returned your smile, hoping he didn't look as nervous and horny as he felt. Your room was refreshing, and maybe a bit bare, but that really didn't deter him. What stood out to him was your overwhelming scent scattered all over the place. That, and the sound of the lock turning behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn't want another Servant barging in like a while ago,” you said, taking note of how his body tensed up. Dr. Roman relaxed, though, taking a seat on one of the chairs. A few months ago, you invited Mash to have dinner with you in your room, then Mata Hari, or maybe even Bedivere. Since then, you've had a small table and two chairs for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was incredible to see how much trust you've put in him, Roman noted. Now that he didn't have his lab coat on, though, he wouldn't be able to hide any erections in the foreseeable future. The doctor briefly wondered if you would still be able to trust him if you knew what happened right after you left his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he could take you right there. On a proper bed, one that was yours. Maybe if he spilled on your bed, you'd be able to start to smell him and realize just how much you've been tormenting him all along. If he was lucky enough, he'd be able to finish inside you and mark you as his own. Fuck you all day and night—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor? Are you alright?” you asked. Your sweet, lilting voice combined with the increasing smell of your slick was making his head turn. You couldn't detect anything other than his odd behavior, but Roman knew you were getting turned on by him. This was giving him a surge of confidence, however misplaced it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't stand it. He sighed, closing his eyes before flashing you a brief, apologetic smile. “Mhm, just lost my appetite. Don't worry! It's not you, I just remembered I had some work to do...” he said. Standing up, he was careful not to let his growing bulge known to you. There wasn't anything else to cover him. He had to get out of there, fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the room should've been easy enough if it wasn't for you going after him. You stood up as well, grabbing his arm. You weren't sure why you did it, but the feeling of his skin against yours was so nice. You sighed, unconsciously leaning towards him. Normally, this would make you ashamed, but you couldn't care less now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, doctor, you feel so warm...” you murmured. Heat filled your body as you moved closer, rubbing against him like a cat in heat. Roman stiffened against you. It felt pleasant as you moved your body against him, and he almost gave in to the temptation when he placed a firm hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(Y/N), you shouldn't be doing this,” he said, making sure you were at a distance from him. Your desire for him was thinly-veiled, but he knew it was because of your heat. Thankfully, the cloudiness in your eyes slightly let up. Roman needed you to listen to him because he didn't even know what would happen if he didn't stop. “Please, eat and use the suppressants—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don't want that,” you cut him off. You pulled his body against yours in a hug, taking in his scent and... realizing he was hard. Hesitantly, you grinded against him, trying to look for a reaction. The doctor bucked against you in a knee-jerk reaction. “You don't want that, right, doctor? No, Roman. Don't you want me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Of course I want you! I've wanted you ever since...</em> Roman's thoughts trailed off, letting himself moan as he felt you palm him against his jeans. This was too sinful, too wrong, and yet it felt so good. He unconsciously moved against her, wanting more of the friction between his clothed cock and her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I do, (Y/N), but...” he stuttered. His jeans were slowly being unzipped by you, allowing you access to his thinner underwear. The doctor closed his eyes in bliss as you stroked his cock through the thin fabric. He didn't know how he found it in himself to stop you, but he did, grasping your wrist in a pause. “You're not in the right mind. A-and whatever might happen, I don't know if I could control. We could talk it out before your next heat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With your wrist restrained, you resorted to placing a kiss on his lips. “Trust me. I've liked you for a long time, Roman, but this just gave me courage. I was thankful you weren't affected, but it seems like I was wrong,” you mumbled against him. “This is better. Won't you take me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman breathed in, capturing your lips in another kiss. He moved your arm away, edging you to your bed. Your lips separated before you settled on the mattress, caged right between his arms. A moment passed before he rested his forehead against yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, tell me to stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won't,” you say, softly, before kissing him and pulling him onto the bed. Shoes were kicked off impatiently before he crawled on top of you. You could feel his hand making its way under your blouse. His hand was cool against your feverish skin, providing you little relief as he explored your body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lightly tapped your stomach teasingly, eliciting a soft whine of his name from you. Roman nipped your neck before looking up at you. His eyes were darkened and hazy with lust, and it was a miracle he was even going slow. At this point, he thought he would have had ripped your blouse off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You feel soft,” he absentmindedly commented, latching onto your lips and sucking on them. As he played with your mouth, he slipped through the extra fabric of your bra. Two of his fingers caught your nipple between them, making you cry out as he rolled it until it stiffened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“R-Romani...” you gasped. The doctor grinded against your core, earning another moan from you. Your hands went to his arm, where your blouse had ridden up to your chest. “Wait, let me take it off...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” was all he could reply. The tips of his ears went red as he removed his arm, fumbling with the buttons of your blouse and the strap of your bra. He flung them to wherever as you let out a breathy laugh. Even in the dim lighting of your room, you looked so beautiful. Scars littered the expanse of your torso and arms, but you had never looked so ethereal before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now isn't the time to be embarrassed, Romani,” you teased. Roman felt what little of the self-control he had crack. He took his shirt off to let it join your own before hiding his face in the crook of your neck. You were about to coo at him again before you felt him suck on the skin of your neck. Red tinged your cheeks as he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah, I feel you getting a bit too warm here. You're embarrassed too, right?” he said, lapping at the patch lazily before moving downward. Your skin was slick with sweat and saliva, mostly coming from his open-mouthed kisses as he paused between your breasts. The familiar pressure was back again, and you were left with a new hickey on your chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman was back to playing with your nipple with one hand, while his mouth was occupied with the other peak. One hand was moving across your waist and stomach as well, light on your skin. You carded through his hair, sighing in pleasure as he continued to lave your nipple with his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand moved closer to your skirt, letting you wriggle out of it until you were only left in your panties. With your skirt gone, your scent's intensity has increased tenfold. Roman groaned, resting his head against your chest. The lack of action made you whine, squirming as his hair started to stick to your skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's wrong?” you asked. Asking him calmly was a feat, honestly, especially when your cunt was almost exposed and you felt like your body was on fire. Roman hummed, the skin on your chest vibrating as he did it. He stroked the outline of your slit through your panties as he sucked another hickey on you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know how good you smell?” he mumbled, his words slightly muffled. He shifted around so he was at eye-level with you again, but his fingers never left your panties. The thin cloth covering your pussy was deftly moved aside, letting him slip in one finger inside of you. Your confused expression morphed into one of pleasure as your pussy was finally granted some attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman smiled at your widened eyes and dilated pupils, never removing his finger from your cunt as his thumb brushed against your puffy areola. “Even now,” he started, placing a small kiss on your cheek. “When your face looks like that... (Y/N), do you even realize how pretty you are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You blushed. Compliments like that weren't really common during finger-fucking, and especially when you weren't in heat. Media made you thought that heats and ruts were fast and mind-breaking, but Roman hadn't been anything but sweet and considerate. And maybe a bit of a tease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were going to come up with either a snarky remark or a compliment of your own until you felt him add another finger. A whine slipped past your lips as the doctor moved them in a scissoring motion. Some of the slick dribbled past your cunt and onto your mattress. Both of you were too into this to even care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another whimper was forced out your throat as he curled his fingers into you, hitting a spot you never knew felt good. You moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him into another kiss. He paid special attention to that spot, stroking it gently before putting pressure on it. Your body tensed, and you arched your back before you could even notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nngh, I'm sensitive!” you pleaded as he continued to move his fingers through your orgasm. Your pussy throbbed as he removed his fingers. Roman brought his slick fingers to his mouth, making sure you watched as he sucked on them. A smile broke out on his face as he tasted your cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You taste just as good,” he reminds you, but there's no teasing tone in his voice. It's sort of predatory, and you felt like his prey that moment. There was still a small, thin thread that was holding his sanity together, but Roman felt as if it was going to snap any moment now. He lowered his mouth to yours, letting you taste yourself on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It tastes... weird,” you note, but he's not laughing with you. Instead, you watch as he has a mental battle with himself. On whether or not he should stop before they reach the point of no return. You reach out to him, softly stroking his hair. Your belly is filled with fire and your groin aches, but you still. “Are we still going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't think I can stop, even if you tell me to,” Roman answers, cradling your cheek with one hand. You give him a chaste kiss (as chaste as you could when you're naked and he's got half his clothes on) and smile at him. “I really don't want to hurt you. Or do anything we'll regret.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't think you will,” came your reassurance. You moved to his jeans, which you belatedly realized were still on. As the blood pounded in your ears in your heat-addled state, you traced the outline of his leaking erection. You didn't go any further, though, as you waited for his reply. “Thanks for staying with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman hums in acknowledgement as he observes you. Red and puffy lips, and hazy, clouded eyes. Your body was warm, almost feverish, and you weren't really relieved of the warmth plaguing you yet. Still, here you were, telling him that you wanted him as your partner for this heat. His hand moved to where yours stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” his eyes softened. He still had that lust-filled look from before, but it's better now. He gets out of his pants, taking his underwear with it, before lining up his cock along with your entrance. He held your hand in his, intertwined together. “I can eat you up any moment during your heat, but I want to be inside you now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You made a noise that was agreement or something, but you definitely became louder as soon as you felt him stretch your walls with his cock. Slick was dripping out of you, making his movements easier as he waited for you to settle. Your walls clench around him, and you whimper at the feeling of being so full.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-ah, Romani!” you cried out. You wanted him to move so badly, why wasn't he moving? Your muscles tensed as you tried to squirm, but your partner warned you with a low growl. It was a warning to stay put.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you're so tight, ngh,” he said. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and along its creases. He was still getting used to the feeling of your warm walls around him, and he knew that he could never go back to his hand after this. You tried to move again, but this time, he snapped his hips against you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A squeak falls from your mouth as pleasure fills your body. God, Roman felt so good. The movements he was making was your only relief for the past few days. Your knew your fingers were inadequate for the arousal you were feeling, but you never knew by how much. He thrust inside you again, making you moan and cry out in bliss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wrapped your arms around him, loosely hanging off his neck as he pounded into you. Your partner's pace slowly quickened, making you whine with each thrust he made. You barely registered his hand moving to where you clit was until you felt pressure on it. Mewling his name, you arched your back from the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah—Romani!” you cried out. He responded with a breathless sigh of your name, making fast and small circles around your clit. The familiar coil wrapping itself tighter in your belly was back. “Mm, I'm so close—oh God, please...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come for me, (Y/N),” he called out to you. His thrusts were out of rhythm with the circles he was making, but it was still enough to make you snap. You moaned, writhing under him as he continued to move in and out of you. You were so sensitive, but he was still going on without a care in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your pussy throbbed around his cock, twitching ever so slightly every time he hit your g-spot. He groaned as he felt your walls clamp tight around him, sending pleasurable jolts through his body as he continued. He rested his head on your neck again, sucking on the skin and giving you little kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm so close again,” you whined. It wasn't your fault, anyway. You were already so sensitive from this heat, and now he just wanted to fuck you like a little toy. At least now his hands were on your waist as he held you tightly. They would probably bloom into purples and blues tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-me too,” he replied. His thrusts became more erratic as his grip on you tightened. “Let's come together,” he added before kissing you fully on your abused lips. You nodded, speechless as he continued to jerk into you. Roman let out a shaky breath as he located where your scent glands were, nibbling on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to mate me?” you managed to breathe out. Both the rational and irrational parts of you wanted him to, and you give him a little clench around his length. He gasped before thrusting into your sweet spot. Through your moans, you tried to tease him a bit more. “Romani, please bite me. Nn... finish inside, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With encouragement from you, he lapped at your skin before his hips stuttered, coming inside you just as when he bit into you. Pain blossomed from your neck, and a few tears pricked at the corners of your eyes before you came. Your walls fluttered, milking his cock and cum for all it was worth as he licked droplets of blood beading from your mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain from the bite subsides into small stings here and there as the two of you come down from your high. You breath a little easier now, especially when your body was finally cooling down. Roman had collapsed onto you, panting as well. His sweaty body should've grossed you out, but you still held onto him tightly. His cock was still plugged into you, keeping all the warm cum inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of you rested for a while before Roman tiredly looked down on your bite mark. His eyes snapped open in alarm as he skimmed his thumb over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait, I marked you?” he asked. Panic flooded your body instead of bliss, and you frowned as you raised a hand to hide it from him. Did he not like it? Was he already regretting it? “Oh no. Sorry. Oh God. You must feel forced—I'm sorry, I know you didn't want it, and—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You released the tension from your body as you cupped his face in your hands, effectively shushing him. “No, it's alright. I love you, Romani,” you said. “It's different if you don't want it, though...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no! I love you too, I want it,” he stammers out. His nervousness and everything made you laugh, the corners of your eyes crinkling as you grinned at him. He eyed you, still a bit ashamed as he marked you in the heat of the moment. <em>Nooo, I wanted it to be special!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll mark you after all this is over, I promise,” you told him. “You look like the type to want everything to be romantic, anyway,” you teased. He felt his cheeks warm up as he tried to avert his gaze from yours. <em>Aw, he's acting like a shy schoolgirl!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even as his body heated up in embarrassment, you moved closer to him, snuggling next to his chest as the two of you rest. You clung to him like a baby koala, he noted, before wrapping his arms around you. After all, this wouldn't be the only time you'd be doing it for the whole week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love yall for reading! there will be a part 2... idek</p>
<p>if you liked it, please check out my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/kiatkiattree">Ko-fi</a> or request at <a href="https://kiatkiat-tree.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a> ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>